Hawkgirl
How Hawkgirl joined the Tourney Shiera Hall is the reincarnated princess Chay-Ara. With the aid of Nth metal, an alien, magic-based substance, she fights crime as the fearsome Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City, and is later seen waiting outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes are mountains rising out of the water, but are in fact the massive tentacles of the Kraken Aquaman called to his aid. Hawkgirl is ensnared by one of the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater, slowly drowning while Wonder Woman struggles to save her. After Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call his beast off, Hawkgirl is ordered by the Man of Steel to help the sailors while Superman and the League go to give their response to Aquaman's ultimatum. After a long absence, Hawkgirl returns on Chapter Twenty-One of the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic, removing the leader of a country from his limousine during a parade before she loses him to Captain Atom. Shocked, Shiera lets her guard down and is struck by a blast of electricity, causing her to fall to the streets below. Collapsed, Hawkgirl sees Black Lightning and Huntress before the latter knocks her unconscious with an arrow bolt. Hawlgirl is later seen being held in a cell in the Batcave, glaring at Batman and Catwoman as they discuss the League's reaction to her kidnapping. When Catwoman points out the League will be searching for her, Batman disagrees and the scene cuts to the Watchtower, where to many heroes shock, a second Hawkgirl is seen arriving. The true Hawkgirl has remained trapped within the Batcave while her imposter has been revealed as the Martian Manhunter, shape-shifted into her form. Exactly a week later in Chapter Twenty-Nine, the Martian Manhunter is exposed thanks to Batman's son Damian, and Bruce releases Hawkgirl as promised. Shiera makes her way to the crashed Watchtower and confirms her identity by easily putting out a lit match. Hawkgirl returns to the comic in chapter nine of the Year Two series. She goes to the Hall of Justice to question Lex Luthor over whether Sinestro truly willingly gave up his ring and powers before allowing himself to be imprisoned. Luthor confirms her questions before saying he still believes Sinestro has something else to play before Sinestro responds that the Green Lanterns will soon arrive to capture Superman and that the League will need his help to stop them. Hawkgirl is next seen waiting for Superman and Shazam in Utah at the Great Salt desert, mace at the ready as she answers Shazam's question of what the Man of Steel thinks they're dealing with by replying "He thinks we're dealing with Green Lanterns." When Superman asks how she knows, she tells him she was talking with their 'guest' at the Hall of Justice. When she sees Superman staring up into the sky, she asks how many Lanterns are on the way, with Superman replying, "Too many." After the Green Lanterns arrive in front of them and Superman and Kilowog have a brief conversation, Shiera demands to know where Hal Jordan is, and when Kilowog doesn't respond, Superman has Cyborg fire a beam down on the Green Lanterns from the Watchtower. The Green Lanterns survive and engage the three, with Hawkgirl fighting the Green Lanterns Isamot Kol and RRU-9-2, when she sees Superman suddenly go down, calling out his name. Shortly after, Hawkgirl is defeated, her Nth Metal mace taken by Green Lantern Tomar-Re, and her unconscious body trapped in a bubble construct alongside Shazam. Before any of them can be taken to Oa, Sinestro arrives, killing Ch'p. In the next chapter, Shiera is freed and recovers her mace before engaging Tomar-Re and Procanon Kaa in a battle until the arrival of the Sinestro Corps. In chapter twelve, Hawkgirl flies above the captured Green Lanterns, silently observing as they remove their rings in surrender and she witnesses the Sinestro Corps depart the Earth on Sinestro's orders. In chapter sixteen, a news report reveals that during the lost seven months, Hawkgirl worked alongside fellow League members Superman and Shazam as well as Lanterns Hal, John and Sinestro in toppling more 'rogue nations' to continue establishing peace across the world. This was Shiera's last appearance in Year Two. Hawkgirl returns in the fifth chapter of Year Three. Shiera is seen gathered with the few allies Superman has remaining after the war with the Green Lantern Corps, standing alongside Lex Luthor and Shazam in the Hall of Justice before Superman's throne. When the Spectre announces his presence, Shiera flies outside with Superman and their allies to confront the Spirit of Vengeance and listens silently as the spirit joins their cause. Hawkgirl appears in the beginning of story mode with the Justice League as they battle several villains. She helps Shazam defeat Black Adam. Hawkgirl initially attempts to strike Doomsday (who leaped into mid-air) with her mace. But Doomsday, using all his strength, hangs on to Hawkgirl in mid air, and attempts to drag her down. Green Lantern eventually breaks Hawkgirl free of his grasp. Hawkgirl (accompanied by Wonder Woman and Shazam) was the first to spot the Joker preparing to detonate the nuclear bomb, while Batman ran to stop him. She and her fellow JLA members flew at full speed in an attempt to stop Joker. Shiera watched in awe as her teammates vanished before her eyes. Her, Flash, Shazam, Nightwing, and Raven were the only JLA operatives to never go to the Alternate Dimension. Her duplicate in the other dimensions is a member of Superman's Regime. Hawkgirl first appeared with Yellow Lantern apprehending Batman, taking him to Superman. Hawkgirl and Nightwing leading Regime Troops later broke into the Joker Clan's hideout, attempting to capture The Joker (she was unknowingly shot in the wing by Harleen, whom she failed to defeat and was knocked unconscious. She was rescued by Damian Wayne before Joker had the chance to sever her wings. Hawkgirl regained her consciousness and was briefly seen fighting Aquaman. Realizing they were outnumbered (with the duplicates arrival at that time), Hawkgirl and Nightwing fled Arkham by blowing a hole in the wall. She was among the Regime military preparing to fight off the Atlantean monsters. Hawkgirl and Black Adam were initially targeting Green Lantern, but the two decided to chase down Luthor instead. Lex eventually retaliated by bombarding the two with missiles, causing Hawkgirl to plummet into the Hall of Justice. Luthor then attempted to remove Sheira's Nth Metal Belt. Though she resists by attacking him, Lex beats her to the ground. Shazam interferes before Lex removes her belt. Hawkgirl was present during the meeting with the other Regime members, and watched on as Superman killed Shazam. Hawkgirl was last seen participating in the attack on Gotham. Sheira was arrested for her role in the Regime. A month after the war with the Regime, the Regime Hawkgirl escaped her confines. She fled to the prime universe and the prime Hawkgirl had found her husband kidnapped. She hoped to enlist a Stand user named Mikitaka Hazekura to rescue him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hawkgirl holds her mace near her right wing. After the announcer calls her name Hawkgirl swings her mace two times and flies to the camera saying "This'll hurt. A lot." Special Moves Mace Charge (Neutral) Hawkgirl rises into the air and charges forward swinging her mace out. Mace Toss (Side) Hawkgirl twirls her mace before throwing it at her enemy and catches it as it rebounds back. Heavenward Stomp (Up) Hawkgirl jumps into the air and brings her heels down on her opponent. Downward Mace (Down) Hawkgirl jumps into the air and throws her mace down at her opponent. Hawkgirl follows up with a shoulder charge as she catches her mace. Flight of the Hawk (Hyper Smash) Hawkgirl glows her mace then flies around the stage at blinding speeds trying to ram her opponent. She after thirteen dashes. The Power of Nth (Final Smash) Based on her Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Hawkgirl takes her opponent up into the air and lets him/her go. She then flies in from the side and smashes her opponent's face with her mace, and does the same thing again, but from above her opponent. This sends the opponent back down to the arena. Bonus Costume Hawkgirl holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her Regime appearance from Injustice: Gods Among us. To unlock, one must get at least 2,318 ft in Home-Run Contest with Hawkgirl. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened Hawkgirl's Regime Costume, show the world what absolute justice is!" Then, highlight Hawkgirl and press Minus. Victory Animations #Hawkgirl jumps in the air and slams her mace on the ground, cracking it, and she then stands up and looks in the direction of her opponent as she says "Playtime's over!" #Hawkgirl lopps in midair then swings her mace to the left and says "Insurance paid up?" #Hawkgirl swipes her mace three times then flies up saying "I can do this all day." On-Screen Appearance Hawkgirl flies down from the sky, landing in a crouch pose. She then raises her head, gets up, and says, "Time to bring the hammer down." Special Quotes *A bat that can't fly. (When fighting Batman) *Bring it, arrow boy. (When fighting Green Arrow) *Heads up, Jordan! (When fighting Green Lantern) *You're no warrior. (When fighting Lex Luthor) *That's enough, Gold! (When fighting Solomon Grundy) *Through playin', Princess! (When fighting Wonder Woman) Trivia *Hawkgirl's rival is the user of the Earth, Wind, and Fire Stand, Mikitaka Hazekura. *Hawkgirl shares her English voice actress with Tanya, Aayla Secura, Killer Frost, Cinderella, Phoenix, Annika X2 and Col. Samantha. *Hawkgirl shares her German voice actress with Captain Clover. *Hawkgirl shares her Arabic voice actress with Wimzie, Ms. Jewel, Melanie and Rebecca Gallo. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume